I like you, who?
by cmonteiths
Summary: Miley and Oliver are dating, Miley is cheating on Oliver with Jake and LIlly likes Oliver and Oliver might like Lilly. Loliver with hints of Moliver and Jiley


**Hey I know I should be working on my other Fanfictions but this idea came into my head while I was listening to the new Jonas Brothers album 'Lines Vines and Trying Times' **

**This story is a little Lilly/Oliver 3 shot with hints of Moliver and Jiley. Each chapter is named after a song from the JoBros album but they are NOT songfics or based on the song in any way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Ps. Italics means thoughts**

**HM*HM*HM*HM***

World War III

Oliver slowly made his way up the stairs to his girlfriend Miley's room. _Come On Oliver You Can do this. _This was the night he was going to tell Miley he loved her. He was so nervous.

"Hey Miles can I come in?" Oliver asked as her knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sure Ollie Come on in." When he opened the door he found her sitting on her bed doing biology homework. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Listen" they both said at the same time. Miley giggled into her palm before taking a deep breath and saying "You go first." At the same time Oliver did. She giggled again.

"OK I'll go first," Oliver started, "Miley this past year has been one of the best of my life and you have changed my life so Miley I love you." He smiled waiting for her reaction, hoping it would be a smile and a I love you too, but instead he got.

"Oliver I think we should break up. I think I love someone else."

"SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!?!?" Oliver screamed in disbelief, "Miley what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well..remember Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah"

"I saw him at a Hannah party last month and we talked and I was reminded that I liked him so I have been seeing him since then."

"WHAT! How could you do this to me Miley after all we have been through this past year."

"Oliver chill out okay?"

"Chill out, chill out? Miley how can you tell me to chill out, when you cheated on me with that blond pretty boy actor Jake Ryan."

"Oh so this is all MY fault, what about you and Lilly?"

"What about me and Lilly?"

"You guys hang out alone all the time, you're telling me that nothing happens when you guys hang out."

"NO god Miley are you crazy, Lilly is my best friend! I would never cheat on you and by suggesting that I would I am hating you more and more by the minute."

"Huh?"

"You suspect that by me dating you I would stop hanging out with Lilly, god Miley you are so conceited for thinking that."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? That's all you have to say for yourself. You are so heartless. I hope I never see you again."

"Oliver hate to burst your little bubble of hate but we have school on Monday and we have biology, lunch, math and social studies together."

"Well besides at school, you know what I mean when I say never see you again. Goodbye Miley hope you and Jake have a good life together."

"Goodbye Oliver." Miley said softly but Oliver barely heard her because he was already halfway down the stairs. As soon as Oliver made it outside Miley's house he called Lilly.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly answered on the first ring, "what's up?"

"Miley and I broke up." Lilly gasped Oliver believed it was out of shock but it was actually out of happiness, she had a huge crush on Oliver and now was finally her chance to tell him how she felt.

"Well I'm really sorry Oliver do you want to come over and talk about it?"

"No no I don't want to talk about it, it was like fucking World War III over there."

"Oh ok, then we can just hang out, like old times."

"Lilly didn't we hang out yesterday?"

"Yeah your point." Lilly smiled and laughed, then Oliver laughed to.

"Okay I'll be over there in 10."

"Great see you in 10" Oliver could practically feel her smile through the phone. He smiled along with her. She always knew how to make him smile.

10 minutes later Oliver was knocking on Lilly's door.

"Come on in Oliver."

"Lilly how did you know it was me?" He came in and sat down on her bed next to her. She was reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets he laughed she was always reading those books.

"I always know when it's you Oliver." She smiled, Oliver realized that Lilly had a pretty smile, she was actually really beautiful now that he thought about. _Snap out of it Oliver you just broke up with Miley and besides she probably doesn't feel that way about you. _

"So Oliver I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but why did you break up, I don't need the whole story just the main reason."

"She was cheating on me with Jake Ryan." Oliver said softly. Lilly put her hand on Oliver shoulder.

"That's really low even for Miley." Lilly couldn't believe she was talking about Miley, her best girl friend, but this was Oliver her best friend since pre-k.

"Thanks Lilly, but can we stop talking about it, I never want to see Miley ever again."

"Yeah okay. Oliver can I tell you something?"

"Anything Lilly."

"I like you."

"I like you too Lilly you're my best friend."

"I don't mean like that. I like you more than a friend."

**HM*HM*HM*HM***

**Sorry to end at a cliffhanger but that's mandatory for the next chapter. So review please and I should have the next chapter up by the weekend. Thanks for reading**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


End file.
